Sauver des vies, une vocation
by tigrette11
Summary: En France, Drago Malfoy s'est refais une vie, 5 ans après la bataille finale. Devenu médicomage, il tente de fuir son passé. C'est une quête qui est vaine. Et ça, il va vite le comprendre...
1. Chapitre 1: De l'Aide

**Paris, Hôpital sorcier st Maxime, service des Urgences.**

_**12h14**_

- Vite! Vite! Vite! Leurs constantes dégringoles! Qu'on se magne un peu là!

- Oui chef! Famille Garnier, Homme de 35 ans, dans un état second, aucune réaction, aucun signe apparent, constante très basse et magie en dessous du seuil normale. Femme de 32 ans et une fillette de 2 ans dans le même état clinique. On ne sais ni depuis combien de temps, ni comment c'est arrivé. Ils ont été reprouvés dans leur jardin à 11h55.

- Bipper Malfoy! Tout de suite! On commence les soins! Tout le monde bouge! Wagnera, Helis, Guirard en salle 1 avec le mari. Erist, Teror, et moi en salle 2 avec la femme. Malfoy , Articlaut et Le Fèvre en salle 3 avec la petite! N'attendez pas qu'il arrive commencer les soins!

_**A la salle de repos, **_Drago Malfoy était tranquillement en pause.

- Aller... Encore 1h et je ne suis plus de service. Un peu de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

- Et Merde!

Il jeta son café à moitié plein dans la poubelle et commença à courir comme un dérater aux Urgences. Il évita de justesse plusieurs chutes mais arriva en moins d'une minute.

- On m'appelle et après il n'y a plus personne! C 'est quoi ce bordel encore!

- En salle trois , dépéchez vous! Je vous donne le dossier de la patiente.

Après avoir lu brèvement la situation, il comprit que sa journée était loin d'être finie.

Arrivé en salle 3, il se jeta corps et âme avec ses colègues . C'est dans ces moments la que l'on comprend que l'on a fait le bon choix d'être médicomage. Quand on voit une petite fille perdre peu à peu vie et qu'on sait qu'on peut l'aider à survivre. L'adrénaline monte, à chaque déception elle remonte d'un cran. Tant que le but n'est pas atteint, on ne peut pas s'arreter, on ne peut pas lacher l'affaire! Pour les maintenir en vie, ils furent obliger de s'épuiser à la tâche. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Plus les minutes passaient, plus les médicomages désespéraient de ne pas voir les constantes remonter à la normale. Les heures défilairent mais le résultat restait le même! Ces médecins n'allaient plus pouvoir tenir longtemps...

- Ce n'est pas normal... Merde!

Drago avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Comment de tels sorts de guerrison pouvaient-ils ne pas agir? C'est impossible...

- Malfoy, il va falloir qu'on arrète. On ne peut plus, on est épuiser . Si on continue comme ça, c'est nous qui allons finir dans un brancard! Cela ne fonctionne pas, il faut qu'on trouve une autre solution!

- Le Fèvre, Articlaut. On va arréter là! La seule solution est de les mettre en stand by, ça nous laisserais le temps de trouver une solution. Si on les laisse comme ça dans 2h, ils auront atteind un point de non retour...

- OK Malfoy, Sophie va prévenir les autres équipes et prépare la chambre stérile s'il te plait.

- J'y cours!

_**21 h, Le Manhatan Bar.**_

Il avait le regard perdu... Drago Malfoy venait de passer son après midi à essayer de sauver la vie de cette petite fille... Seulement rien n'a fonctionné. Pendant toute sa formation de médicomage, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de personne ne réagissant pas à ces puissants sortilèges de guérison. Magiemregum et Leeyiumrepar étaient les plus puissants sorts créer, à ce jour, pour la régénération des cellules et des flux magique. Ces sorts puisaient l'énergie de celui qui les utilisaient. C'est un transfert d'énergie et de magie.

L'échec n'est pas acceptable, n'est pas supportable... On ne devient pas médecin pour rien. C'est une vocation et non un choix au hasard. On nous apprend tout au long de la formation à accepter de ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde. Mais c'est une chose à laquelle on ne peut pas être préparé tant que l'on ne l'a pas vécu. Et quand on le vit, on se sent impuissant, lessivé. On comprend alors que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

_**Le lendemain.**_

Drago se reveilla tôt, il avait passé sa nuit à ruminer. Il avait beau cogiter encore et encore. Malheureusement pour ses nerfs, sa nuit ne lui avait pas porté conseil. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Cela remuerai le passé... Peu importe mes états d'âme. Des vies sont en jeux.

- BONTONE?

- Oui, Malfoy?

- Il faut que tu appele l'hôpital de st Mangouste à Londre. Ils font des recherches sur les syndromes de perte de magie. Demandez leur de nous envoyer leur équipe d'urgence! Explique leur la situation, s'ils veulent plus d'infos passe leur le chef.

- Je le fais tout de suite, c'est une bonne idée. En espérant que ces chercheurs en sachent plus que nous...

**Le présent, le futur de chacun est entre les mains des médecins. Ils ont la lourde tâche de faire en sorte que nous appartenions au futur et non au passé.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Rencontre improbable

_Salut tout le monde! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent! C'est très encourageant. Je ne pensais pas que ça plairait! Cela fait maintenant plus de cinq ans que lis des fanfictions mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'en poster une. S'il y a des choses que vous pensez que je doit améliorer n'hésiter surtout pas à le dire! Ceux sont les lecteurs qui font qu'un auteur existe! _

_**Delphine,** la suite est vite arrivée et Hermione aussi! Merci beaucoup de m'encourager!_

**_Morgane,_**_ le petit texte de fin est venu comme ça, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de le mettre. Merci de ton soutient!_

_Merci aussi à **Modigou29** et à **Jenifael09** !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Londres****, hôpital St Mangouste.**

_**Accueil de l'hôpital, 9 h 45**_

- Hôpital st Mangouste, bonjour?

- Oui, c'est l'hôpital st maxime de Paris! Nous aurions besoin d'urgence de votre équipe de recherche sur la perte anormale de flux magique! Nous avons trois cas grave où nous sommes déconcertés! Est ce que ce serait possible?

- Euh... Je demande de suite au directeur. Restez en ligne.

- L'équipe pourra être là vers 13 h. Est ce que vous pourriez nous envoyer les 3 dossiers des patients?

- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème je vous les envoie tout de suite! Merci beaucoup de votre aide! On na savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

- En espérant que l'équipe pourra vous aider! Au revoir.

Hermione Granger essayait tant bien que mal de finir cette potion expérimentale. Cela faisait environ un ans qu'elle travaillait avec l'équipe de recherche de St Mangouste. Elle se tuait à la tâche depuis un ans dans ces recherches. La perte de flux magique causait beaucoup de mort chaque année. De plus en plus depuis que le mage noir et ses serviteurs avaient créé, il y a quelque années, plusieurs méthodes pour faire disparaître la magie des sorciers nés moldus. Les dégâts, que ce monstre a causé, sont considérable.

_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP_

- Faut toujours que ce foutu biper sonne toujours au mauvais moment! Sonia?

- Oui?

- Est ce que tu pourrais continuer la potion s'il te plait? Le chef me bip. Les instructions sont là.

-Oui pas de problème. En espérant que ce n'est pas pour te raconter encore une de ses histoires loufoque!

- Me parle pas de malheurs!

Le chef du secteur des recherches, Mr Abraham Forest, est un homme de 54 ans. Il est assez bizarre. Il vit dans son monde, qui n'est pas vraiment le monde réel! Il nous raconte souvent des aventures assez improbable! Mais c'est un génie, toute ses idées ne sont pas forcément bonne. Mais il fait toujours en sorte que les recherches avancent et trouve toujours ce que nous ne voyons pas.

- Docteur Forest? Vous m'avez bipée?

- Oui Hermione! Toute l'équipe doit se préparer de suite! L'hôpital st maxime de Paris a appelé , ils ont 3 cas de dégénérescence de flux magique. Vous devez être là bas pour 13 h.

- Quoi? On part combien de temps?

- Je ne sais pas... Vous reviendrez quand vous en aurez finis avec ces cas.

- Ok. Qui part?

- Vous, Mr Zabini, Mlle Richter et Mr Taner. Vous prendrez un portoloin à 12 h 45 dans mon bureau. Allez les prévenir tout de suite et allez vous préparer!

- Oui chef. A tout à l'heure!

_**Labo de recherche**_

- Alors? C'était quoi cette fois ci comme histoire?

- Malheureusement ce n'était pas une histoire... Nous partons à Paris pour 12 h 45 avec un portoloin dans son bureau.

- Tu n'est pas sérieuse?! On part combien de temps ? Qui part? Pourquoi?

- Sonia calme toi sur les questions . On part jusqu'à ce que les 3 cas soient résolus. Toi, Blaise, Marc et moi. I cas qu'ils n'arrivent pas à résoudre, apparemment ils perdent petit à petit toute leur magie et rien n'arrive à les stagner.

- Ne sois pas choqué Blaise!

- Mais je ne suis qu'un infirmier ! Pourquoi moi aussi je part?

- Parce que tu en sais autant que nous! répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Arrête de te sous estimer. Tu fais parti des meilleurs éléments.

- Mouais si tu l'dis...

- Bon, on arrête la et on va se préparer pour le départ. Je prend toute les recherches avec moi. Allez s'y. On se retrouve pour 12 h 30 dans le bureau du chef.

La journée risquait d'être longue. Hermione pris tous les dossiers et partie à son appartement. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Ginny et Harry sinon Pattenrond allait mourir de faim. En espérant qu'elle soit rentrée pour leur mariage! Il était dans 2 semaine. Sinon elle rentrerait pour le weekend. le chef ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça! Sinon il aurait la colère de Ginny sur le dos!

Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir prendre comme vêtements... Je ne suis aller qu'une fois en France, pour mes parents depuis je n'ai pas eu le courage d'y remettre les pieds. J'essayerai de me renseignée, j'espère qu'ils vont bien. Bon on va prendre la moitié de mon dressing, de toute façon tout est miniaturisé donc je vais pas me prendre la tête.

Elle mis une petit robe d'été rouge avec des escarpins beige. Elle fit un gros câlin à Pattenrond, envoya la lettre à Ginny. Ses valises miniaturisés dans son sac à main, elle vérifia si elle n'avait pas oublié les dossiers de recherche et ferma à clé son appartement.

Il était 12 h 25 .

- Merde ! Je vais être en retard!

Elle couru jusqu'à l'hôpital et arriva la dernière dans le bureau du chef.

12 h 31

- Je suis juste un peu à la bourre, excusez moi!

- Ce n'est pas grave Mlle! Bon je vous souhaite bon courage et bonne chance! Si vous avez le moindre problème vous pouvez m'appeler, je serai à votre disposition. L'équipe vous attendra à l'accueil de l'hôpital st Maxime. Vous logerez dans un hôtel juste à côté. J'avoue que je vous envie un peu. Paris est la ville de toutes les féeries! Bon, bah je crois que c'est l'heure! Voici une merveilleuse chaussette portoloin! Bon voyage les jeunes!

- Merci Chef!

**Paris, devant l'hôpital St Maxime**

******_13 h 00_**

On se fit tous les quatre aspirer. Le voyage en portoloin était toujours aussi désagréable. Sentir son estomac valdingué dans tous les sens n'a jamais été très agréable!

On atterri devant un immeuble blanc immaculé. C'était magnifique! Le charme de l'architecture française.

- Bon on va rencontrer la fameuse équipe! On rentre.

Le bâtiment de l'intérieur était époustouflant. Nous avions tous les quatre un sourire béat sur le visage. Mais mon sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il est venu quand je vis qui était à l'accueil... Je regardais Blaise pour voir sa réaction . Son visage se crispa quand il croisa ces yeux gris... Drago Malfoy, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible...

* * *

La suite sera là dans un ou deux jours! En espérant que cela vous a plut. A bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 3 : Faire Face

****_Coucou tout le monde! Je passe en coup de vent je répondrai au review demain! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire! Merci de votre encouragement et de me suivre!_

* * *

**Paris, Hôpital st Maxime.**

- Blaise vient avec moi 2 minutes dehors... Attendez nous là.

Une fois dehors.

- Hermione... Je le croyais mort... Je ne peux pas...

- Ne dit rien... On parle de leur cas et tu peux régler tout ce que tu as à régler avec lui... Mais il faut qu'on reste pro. Je sais que c'est extrèmement dure, mais essaye de garder ton sang froid.

- Pas de problème, je vais faire ce que je peux.

- Aller viens. On y retourne.

-Mouais...

* * *

Marc et Sonia les regardaient sans comprendre. C'est la première fois qu'ils voyaient Blaise et Hermione réagir comme cela. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

- Bon on va bosser!

- Oui mini chef! Nous sommes entièrement à tes ordres! dit Marc avec un sourire charmeur.

- C'est bon toi! répondit Hermione avec un sourire crispé. C'est parti.

- Bonjour, nous sommes l'équipe de St Mangouste.

- Bonjour, merci beaucoup à vous d'être venu aussi rapidement. Je me présente Charles Verneil, voici mon meilleur élément Drago Malfoy et Elise Le Fèvre.

Drago baissa la tête, comme un enfant en faute. Dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré... C'est lui qui avait eu cette idée. Blaise me regarde comme s'il voyait un OVNI.

- Mais c'est tout à fais normal. Enchantée de vous connaître! Je suis Hermione Granger et voici Blaise Zabini, Sonia Richter et Marc Taner. Nous avons emmené presque toute nos recherches et des potions expérimentales. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour vous aidez.

- De même! On va aller dans la salle de réunion, nous serons plus tranquille. Suivez nous.

Une fois confortablement installé, ils commencèrent à parler de ces 3 cas. Pendant qu'ils déblatéraient de long en large, Blaise, lui, n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul son de sa bouche... Il se sentais trahi, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas... Comment avait il pu se faire passer pour mort. Il était son meilleur ami, il aurait pu au moins le prévenir lui, juste lui. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le faire enterrer. Il s'était battu pour qu'il ait un enterrement convenable... Et maintenant il était devant ses yeux... Après tout ce temps.

- Tu en pense quoi Blaise? demanda Marc.

- Comment? Excuser moi, j'étais ailleurs.

- On a vu ça! Tu en pense quoi d'essayer ta potion sur ces cas?

- Sur les adultes oui, pourquoi pas. Mais pas sur la fillette. On va voir si sa fait effet sur eux et j'en ferais une adapter à la petite. Sinon c'est trop risqué.

- Ok Blaise. On va te laisser gérer . C'est ta potion.

- Excuser moi, mais il me semble que vous n'êtes qu'infirmier? dit Elise en regardant Blaise de haut.

- Oui je ne suis qu'infirmier. C'est Mlle Granger qui m'a demander de rentrer dans le secteur de recherche.

- C'est un de mes meilleurs éléments. Nous sommes les meilleurs éléments de l'hôpital. Si cela pose problème. On arrête là. Blaise est a traité comme un égal.

Hermione regardait cette Elise avec rage. Elle ne nous connaissait pas alors qu'elle ne juge pas . On n'a pas fais tout ce chemin pour être traités comme de la Merde.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elise ne feras plus de réflexion de ce type.

- Oui excusez ma maladresse.

- Bon nous allons vous laissez vous installer. Cela fais déjà 4 heures que nous sommes là. Est ce que ça serait possible que vous commenciez le traitement tout de suite Blaise?

- Oui , il n'y a aucun soucis.

- Drago va vous emmener à leur chambre et vous aider. Cela vous va?

Drago déglutit. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui.

- Euh... Oui.

- Je viens avec vous. Dit subitement Hermione.

- Merci Hermione.

- Ya pas de problème, allez y tout de suite. Les médicomages de garde surveilleront les constantes cette nuit.

- On vous rejoint tous les 2 à l'Hôtel après.

- Elise va vous conduire à l'hôtel, on ne veut pas perdre nos sauveurs.

- Dans ce cas là. A tout à l'heure.

* * *

Malfoy marchait rapidement dans les couloirs suivit d'Hermione et de Blaise. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer. rien qu'a cette idée. Il sentais son estomac se tordre.

- Bon voici les chambres. Elles sont stériles. Est ce que ça pose un problème si ils sont à une température corporelle de 12°C?

- Bien sur que non. Ils sont juste un peu comme toi. Presque mort aux yeux de tous... répondit Blaise.

- Blaise... suplia Hermione.

- Non Granger laisse le ... Il a raison.

- Non, on est des adultes. Vous réglerez vos comptes dehors.

- Hermione je rentre à l'hôtel... Je ne peux pas le regarder en face... Je suis désolé.

- Non ne t'excuse pas. Vas y! je m'occupe de tout avec lui.

- Merci beaucoup, tu es un ange.

Blaise parti. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas envers moi qu'il faut t'excuser. Mais envers lui! Il t'a enterrer! Il s'est battu pour qu'on lave ton honneur, ton nom! Tu as une tombe avec ton nom inscrit dessus ! Il y allait toutes les semaines! Comment à tu pu! Tu aurais pu au moins le mettre lui dans la confidence! Lui, ton meilleur ami! J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un connard de la pire espèce... Mais alors là tu bas tout les records! Il m'a tout raconté sur toi! Je regrettais d'avoir pensé tout ce mal de toi. Mais je n'aurais pas du regretter, tu es bien celui que je croyais!

- Je... Je... Je n'avais pas le choix...

- On a toujours le choix Malfoy! On choisit de se faire passer pour mort quand on est en vie! Les morts aux ne le choisissent pas! Maintenant les potions sont administrer. Je rentre. Salut.

- Salut...

Je la vis partir... Mais tout ce qu'elle ma dit ne peut pas être possible... Il m'a enterré. Je suis un monstre. Il faut que je lui parle... Je suis qu'un égoïste... J'ai l'impression d'être la même ordure que mon père. Mais il fallait que je protège Scorpius...


End file.
